kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who has the biggest balls?
''Who Has the Biggest Balls? (or simply: Who's Braver?) ''Is the third episode of the second season. Kenny and Spenny have to face off in numerous sub-competitions, the winner of the most amount of competition having the "bigger balls". The Competition The two men begin the competition with a game of shot-for-shot, where each man has to punch the other's arm as hard as they can. The first person to give up because they're in too much pain or are scared of taking another hit loses. Both men are capable of taking a few hits each, though while analyzing the bruises, Kenny fires a cheap shot at Spenny, and the referee (Donny) deducts a point from Kenny, giving Spenny the win. The second competition has Kenny and Spenny eat insects out of a plate covered in oats. Spenny is able to down a single bug, and Kenny gives up. Spenny is awarded the first point of the competition. For the third sub-competition, Kenny and Spenny must grab a scorpion (kept under a hat on the table at which they are sitting) by the tail, place it on their hands and let it walk off. After being taught how to handle a scorpion, Kenny is the first to attempt and succeed in placing it in his palm. Spenny, afraid of being stung, gives up, and Kenny is awarded a point, his score returning to 0. The fourth competition has an ammunition specialist shoot a 50 000 volt taser at the two men. Kenny, having seen examples of taser shots on television, volunteers to be the first victim. Spenny, horrified at the pain Kenny endured, gives up. The score is tied. Next, the boys must each take on a karate master and pass trials he puts them through. They are each able to endure his beatings and break pieces of wood the karate master has brought out with various parts of their body. The competition ends in a draw once the dojo runs out of boards to break. The sixth sub-competition has both guys in a tattoo parlor. They must each get either a tattoo or a piercing to pass the competition. Spenny is unable to get either, but Kenny is able to pull the lead by getting a tiny tattoo on his arm. The next competition consists of Kenny and Spenny chained in their basement and being tortured by a dominatrix. Each are able to endure his torture for a time, though Spenny is always the first to yell the safe word. After evaluating the condition of Kenny's skin, the referees decide that neither competitor can go on without bleeding, and so award Kenny the win. In an attempt to psych out Spenny,Kenny destorys Spenny's room and abuses Spenny.Spenny retaliates by driving to the local park and giving Kenny an ultimatum: Kenny gives up or Spenny will jump off the nearby cliff into shallow water. After some deliberation, Kenny agrees to a forfeit, the final score being 3-1 for Kenny. The episode ends with Kenny's humiliation and the referees claiming that Spenny wouldn't have had the balls to jump. Sub-Competitions '''Arm Bruising: '''Kenny -1 vs Spenny 0 *Before a judgement could be made, Kenny made an illegal attack on Spenny, losing a point. '''Insect Eating: '''Kenny -1 vs Spenny 1 '''Emperor Scorpion Challenge: '''Kenny 0 vs Spenny 1 '''Tazer Challenge (50 000 Volts): '''Kenny 1 vs Spenny 1 '''Breaking Boards Challenge: '''Kenny 1 vs Spenny 1 *As there was not enough boards for Kenny to strike with his head, the competition was a draw. '''Tattoo & Piercing Challenge: '''Kenny 2 vs Spenny 1 '''Torture Challenge: '''Kenny 3 vs Spenny 1 *The referees called an early end to this competition, but due to Spenny calling for Fet Nite to stop more, Kenny was awarded a point.